Faith
by Astrith
Summary: Sesshomaru has a fun day in Tokyo until he meets a young girl named Kagome. Her ex-boyfriend is harassing her and wants her back. But she wants him to leave her alone, will Sesshomaru have to deal with him, or can Kagome handle it?
1. How It All Began

Sesshomaru was on hiw way from work to pick up his girlfriend from school when he started  
  
thinking about how they'd met.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
There had been a convention in Tokyo for online game players. He and his friends had  
  
went. They were in the game room checking out some new games when he saw this guy and  
  
his girlfriend arguing. The girl had turned and walked off with her friends, the boy  
  
threw his hands up in the air. Sesshomaru and his friends spent the rest of the day eating,  
  
walking, and playing games. They stayed until closing time when they finally got kicked out.  
  
They were all laughing when they heard two people screaming at one another. There was a girl  
  
yelling.  
  
"Jinto! Leave me alone! Go to Haruko! Isn't she the reason you left me anyway?"  
  
"Kagome, I love you and I'm not seeing Haruko anymore. She cheated on me..."  
  
Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Ya, just like you did me..."  
  
She was tearing up, her voice was shaking. Sesshomaru heard a car door open and a  
  
THUMP! Then Kagome started screaming.  
  
"No! Stop! Jinto get off me!"  
  
Sesshomaru rounded the corner with his friends and saw Jinto trying to force Kagome to kiss  
  
him. He grabbed Jinto by the jacket and threw him into the jeep beside him. His friends  
  
attended the crying Kagome while Sesshomaru knocked Jinto out. After Kagome calmed down  
  
she said,  
  
"Thankyou, my ex-boyfriend, Jinto, has been following me around everywhere lately. I'm  
  
Kagome by the way."  
  
"I'm Sesshomaru, and this is Jing, Takkun, and Sora."  
  
Kagome waved to them all.  
  
"Well, I'd better get going. Thanks again."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled,  
  
"No problem. But, can I get your number?"  
  
Kagome smiled and pulled out a piece of paper and pen, and wrote it down. She opened the door  
  
to her 2004 Sunburst Yellow Mustang Cobra, let down the top, waved again and drove off.  
  
"I think Sessy's gotta crush!!!" Takkun nudged him. Sesshomaru smiled.  
  
"See you guys tomorrow." he said.  
  
They all got in their cars and drove off, leaving Jinto ont he ground knocked out cold. 


	2. The Day After

Authors Note: Wow! I got 2 reviews! I'm happy! Yes, I love Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing...just cause Sesshomaru's so hot! Anyway, I guess I'll please my audience and add the 2nd chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Oh ya! There will be lemon later,ok? I'm still working on the back story and stuff. Just so you know I'm up to chapter 7...but since I don't get the computer much at home I'll be updating A.S.A.P. Oh, and a side fact, this story is kind of like a real story for me, Sesshomaru and Kagome revolve around 2 of my real life characters...myself and someone else. That's a secret though...ok, I hope you guys enjoy chapter 2!  
  
The Day After  
  
The next morning Sesshomaru woke up and got ready to go out with his friends again. He got in his Mustang and drove to the Tokyo mall. It was really busy today. Sesshomaru found his friends and they went to the food court to get some low mein. After they ate they went to the arcade and played some DDR. Sesshomaru was ripping up the machin when he saw Kagome and some of her friends walk in. She smiled at him and he finished his dance with a perfect score. Sesshomaru held out his hand, Kagome took it and he pulled her up on the machine. She chose a song on Superhard and they both kept up. The floor was shaking from the two's pounding, they looked at each other and smiled. After the two finished they almost fell. They were sweaty and breathing hard. "You're...pretty...good." Kagome panted "Thanks...you're...not...bad...either." Sesshomaru replied. After they caught their breath Kagome introduced Sesshomaru and his friends to her friends. They all took friends on the DDR machine. After they were done they agree to meet up at the Tokyo restaurant. The stir-fry cook was amazing. Kagome was stunned...she looked fascinated with the cook. The others talked while Sesshomaru and Kagome had their own conversation. "So, like, what're you doing as a job?" she asked "Well, at the moment I'm working for my dad modeling, it's a part time job.I dunno what I wanna do, so my dad's helping me. I wanna be in a band. I play guitar, drums, saxophone, and piano. So, I'm hoping." "Wow! Really!? I love the guitar and rums! Although I can't play them at all...you'll have to play for me sometime." She was smiling. "You have a beautiful smile..." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled blushing then looked down and tucked her hair behind her ears. "Thanks." She replied. Sesshomaru smiled and laughed a little. She looked at him and smiled again. After supper they all left accept for Kagome and Sesshomaru. They stayed in the parking lot until midnight. "Awww.... I dun wanna go home!" she whined. "Well, you could stay at my place? I have many guestrooms. I live there by myself, no perversion in mind though!" he waved his hands in front of him. Kagome had her arms crossed, eyebrow cocked, and her foot tapping. She smiled and got in her car, rolled down the window and said, "Lead the way!" Sesshomaru smiled and hopped over the door into his car. 


	3. The Mansion

Author's Note: Wow! I've gotten some reviews...I know it's a bit boring now, but it's my first story and I'm trying my best to make it interesting. I hope you all like the way it's going so far! Well I'll update as soon as I can! Enjoy!   
  
The Mansion  
  
Sesshomaru pulled up into the driveway of his 4 story mansion. Kagome got out of the car  
  
wide-eyed and mouth open.  
  
"You live...here?" she asked.  
  
"Ya, all alone. It's a big place for one person." he answered.  
  
He took her hand still wide-eyed and pulled her to the front door. He opened it and Kagome  
  
looked around at the gigantic foyer.  
  
"It's so beautiful! And big!" she exclaimed spinning around looking up with her arms out.  
  
Sesshomaru smiled at her, he took her by the hand again and lead her outside. She gasped  
  
at the view. The mansion was right by the ocean, she walked out to the beach and dug her toes  
  
into the sand. She smiled and sat down.  
  
"This place is so beautiful. I wish I lived here." she sighed  
  
"You want to?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Are you asking?" Kagome said smiling.  
  
"Well, I'm the only one here. And there's 37 other rooms here... and I'd enjoy some company."  
  
he smiled back at her.  
  
Kagome looked out to the sea as if seriously debating his offer. She looked back at him.  
  
"Sure. If you're sure it's ok?" she said.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ok then." she perked up and ran out to the ocean and jumped in.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed at her. She laughed too.  
  
"Come on in! The water feels great!"  
  
"Kagome Higurashi! You are crazy!"  
  
"Oh! C'mon..."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled and pulled off his shirt and ran for the ocean. He jumped in next to  
  
Kagome, she smiled. They had a waterwar, then tired they got out and walked back to the  
  
her new home.  
  
"Follow me." Sesshomaru said.  
  
He took her to his room and pulled a white button-up shirt out of his closet.  
  
"You can wear this while your clothes dry."  
  
She pulled off her shirt, put the white one on, then pulled off her jeans and handed them to  
  
Sesshomaru, who was blushing, she smiled.  
  
"Oh...sorry." she said  
  
"No! Don't be!" he replied.  
  
He showed her around the mansion and she chose her room. After that they went down the  
  
kitchen and made a snack. They had some icecream, cookies, and soda. They went to the  
  
living room and Kagome looked through all of Sesshomaru's DVD's.  
  
"Oh my! Can we watch this!?" she held up 'Beauty and the Beast'. "This has always been my  
  
favorite Disney movie!"  
  
Sesshomaru smiled, "Sure, pop it in."  
  
So for the next 2 hours they sat and watched it with Kagome bouncing from side to side singing  
  
all the songs, especially "Be Our Guest" where she got up and did Lumiere's (the candle)  
  
movements. And when the Beast died, she started crying. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms  
  
around her. And when he turned into the handsome prince she started cheering. After the movie  
  
went off, she wiped her tears and smiled at Sesshomaru.  
  
"You wanna watch another? It's one of my favorites."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Sure!"  
  
Sesshomaru went to his collection and pulled out 'Dragonheart'.  
  
Kagome gasped, "You like that movie?!"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "Yeah, since I was little."  
  
Kagome smiled, "It's my favorite movie with Sean Connery! I love Draco... I love dragons."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. Kagome went and put on some popcorn and leftover pizza. She came  
  
back as the movie started.  
  
"I swear I'm going to get fat." she said.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed , "It's ok, I have a gym here. I'll show you in the morning."  
  
Kagome smiled and snuggled up to Sesshomaru. He smiled down at here and wrapped his  
  
arms around her. She grabbed a blanket and they watched the movie. Near the end of the  
  
movie, where Draco had to die to kill King Inan, Kagome started crying again. Sesshomaru  
  
cuddled her closer and held her tighter. The movie ened and Kagome was wiping her tears  
  
when Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and wiped them away for her. She smiled and blushed.  
  
"Sorry..." she said.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, "It's ok..." There was a couple of minutes of silence where they just  
  
looked at each other. Sesshomaru was about to kiss her when Kagome piped up.  
  
"Well um...wow..it's 4:30 in the morning. I'm ready for bed."  
  
"Yeah me too..." he nodded.  
  
They cleaned up and said goodnight to each other and went to their rooms, where they laid  
  
and thought of each other.  
  
Whoot! I'm happy! I've gotten some reviews! I hope you like this! It gets better later promise, lemon is still to come, haven't gotten it written yet. But, all my friends call me a hentai so I know it's bound to be good! So expect a lot from me. Ja ne! 


	4. A Ride In the Tunnel of Love

Author's Note: Dude! I know I'm the best! That's 3 chapters in one day! Tell me how many authors you know like that who are that devoted. Anywayz, thanks for the reviews keep them coming and enjoy! Sorry if I don't reply to your reviews, but tomorrow's the last day of school for me and I'll have plenty of time to reply then...oh ya! Getting off subject! Enjoy Chapter 4.  
  
A Ride In the Tunnel of Love  
  
Two weeks went by and the two enjoyed each others company. Kagome was a junior in high  
  
school, while Sesshomaru had finished his senior year previously. So every weekday morning  
  
they both woke up and Sesshomaru took her to school. Kagome hadn't wanted to drive her car  
  
anyway, but she thought it was sweet that he offered in the first place. She wanted to spend as  
  
much time with him as she could. Then, after school they went home and laid out on the beach.  
  
Their affections for each other had grown so much over the past 2 weeks, even their friends  
  
wondered why they weren't going out yet. That day on the beach they'd been talking and  
  
Kagome fell asleep on his chest. He looked down her leg and on her ankle was a tattoo of a  
  
dragon. He smiled, he'd never noticed that before. Then he looked on her shoulder and saw an  
  
angel's wing, a close look showed an angel wing on each shoulder.  
  
'She is an angel...' he thought to himself.  
  
Then (he had no idea how he'd missed something this big) he saw a huge tattoo that went from  
  
the bottom to the top of her back. It was wierd... black swirls with a big flower and a little  
  
flower with a butterfly. Curious, he rested her on the blanket and got up to get a better look. It  
  
was so beautiful! Then looking on her other ankle he saw a blue and white lotus. He saw the 3  
  
stars she had on her foot. He'd known about those. But Kagome always wore jeans and a t-  
  
shirt. This was the first time he'd seen her without much clothing. She was wearing a two piece  
  
with a top that tied behind her neck. She turned over and looked at him.  
  
"What're you doing?" she asked.  
  
He smiled and pointed to her tattoo on her back.  
  
"They're so beautiful." he said.  
  
Kagome blushed, "Thanks. I love them."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me about them?" he asked.  
  
She smiled, "Must've slipped my mind...besides you didn't ask!" she poked his shoulder.  
  
They went inside and got something to much on.  
  
"Whaddya wanna do this weekend?" Kagome asked munching on a cookie.  
  
"Well, I was thinking about the Tokyo amusement park?" he said.  
  
Kagome smiled, "Sounds good to me."  
  
The week passed by and on Saturday night they all met in the parking lot. Little did Kagome  
  
and Sesshomaru know, but their friends had gotten together and planned on getting the two  
  
together. They all had fun riding the roller coaters together. Kagome and Sesshomaru always  
  
rode the same car together. Even if they had to wait...at about 9:00 p.m. they were all walking  
  
down the sidewalk when Kagome's friends pounced on her and blind-folded her, Sesshomaru's  
  
friends jumped on him as well and did the same.  
  
"What do you guys think you're doing!?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Kagome? You ok?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't see a thing." she replied.  
  
"Yeah, me either." he said.  
  
They all lead them to a place where they heard running water. Sesshomaru gulped.  
  
'Oh no...' he thought.  
  
He knew what this was. They were taking them to the Tunnel of Love. Suddenly, his heard  
  
began to race. Kagome had no idea where they were going. Then she stepped down into  
  
something and it moved under her. They sat her down and felt someone next to her.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." he answered.  
  
She felt the boat start to move, their friends were yelling "Bye!" They pulled off their blindfolds  
  
and looked back at their friends.  
  
"Sesshomaru? Where are we?" Kagome asked looking around the dark tunnel.  
  
"Ummm...well...we...uhhh...we're in...the...Tunnel of Love."  
  
Kagome's eyes popped open and she looked down quickly blushing and tucking her hair  
  
behind her ear. Sesshomaru had noticed that whenever she did that she was nervous and  
  
uncomfortable.  
  
"Oh..." she said.  
  
He blushed too.  
  
"You might as well get comfortable, it's an hour long ride." he stated.  
  
"Oh? You'd know,huh?" she said.  
  
He jumped, "No! My friend told me."  
  
Kagome nodded and snuggled into his arms. Sesshomaru felt so right...whenever he held her  
  
like this. They stayed like that for half an hour.  
  
'Well, the setting is right. So I guess it wouldn't hurt to make my move...' he thought to himself.  
  
So he bent down and kissed the top of Kagome's head. Kagome pulled her legs up on the seat  
  
to where her head was cradled in his elbow, with his arms around her and hers around his. She  
  
kissed his hand and looked up at him. They looked in each others eyes and he bent down and  
  
kissed her gently. After a minute he pulled away and looked her in the eyes. Kagome reached  
  
up and put one arm around his neck and pulled him back down. They closed their eyes and  
  
kissed deeply for about 5 minutes. When they pulled apart Sesshomar kissed her one more time  
  
then rested his forehead on hers. 5 minutes later they emerged out of the tunnel holding hands.  
  
"We're going home." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Ya, see you guys tomorrow." Kagome waved bye to them all.  
  
The friends looked at each other and gave high fives.  
  
"A job well done..." Jing said.  
  
Author's Note: Oh! I'm just that damn good!!! (my quote no one can steal it!) Aren't I so awesome? You people ask! I deliver! That's 3 chapters updated in one day! Anywayz, hope you guys enjoy. And if you want me to write another fanfic after this one then in your reviews let me know what you want and I'll try to come up with something! Oyasumi...I'm sleepy now..my eyes hurt from the screen. 


	5. Spending Time With You

Author's Note: Wow! I've got a lot of reviews! Even one demanding a 'damn update' lol. well...as i said you request i deliver. This is Chapter 5 in "Faith" so I hope you all enjoy. And I'm trying my best to be descriptive...it gets better on in the chapters. R&R!!  
  
Spending Time With You  
  
Back at the house Sesshomaru and Kagome were cuddled up together on the couch. They'd  
  
come home, made some popcorn and snacks, then went to the living room and popped in  
  
"Moulin Rouge" (Kagome's choice). Sesshomaru was lying behind Kagome with his arm  
  
draped over her hip. He kissed her neck (which made Kagome smile) then resumed to  
  
watching the movie. Kagome it seemed, knew every word...to every song...on every movie he  
  
owned. He thought it was awesome. It also appeared that the two of them chose movies where  
  
someone or something always died. And when Satine died in Christians' arms, Kagome started  
  
crying. Sesshomaru held her tighter then kissed her shoulder, her neck, her cheek, then on her  
  
lips. He wiped her tears away.  
  
"Oh Kagome...you're too emotional." he made a funny face and she laughed.  
  
"I can't help it! I've always been that way, since I was little." she was blushing.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded, gave her a kiss, and snuggled her closer and tighter against him. He pulled  
  
a blanket over them and pulled a handle that turned the couch into a bed  
  
"You wanna stay in here with me tonight?" he asked.  
  
"Of course, silly." now she made the funny face.  
  
He smiled and felt her squeeze him tighter. She turned over with her back to him again. He  
  
spooned her, kissed her neck again, then clapped the lights off. Sesshomaru lie awake listening  
  
to her as her breathing changed, he knew she was asleep. He laid there and wondered what  
  
had really happened between her and Jinto. He hated Jinto, but was there a reason he cheated  
  
on Kagome? He would bet there wasn't, he just wanted to prove he could have more than one  
  
woman. Sometime in between thinking and debating with himself he fell asleep with his head on  
  
Kagome's shoulder, holding her closer than ever.  
  
End Note: Yes, yes, yes I know! Sesshomaru is way OOC but still, it's my story and it's modern day time! Besides, his cold exterior is fun to take away once in a while. Well, gonna type up another chapter. Hope you enjoyed! 


	6. Dying To Kill

Author's Note: Well, this chapter brings Sesshomaru and Kagome a lot closer together. They both start to understand each other a little more. And Sesshomaru discovers some interesting things about Kagome. R&R! Enjoy!  
  
Dying To Kill  
  
Now, it was 3 weeks later where our story first started off. Sesshomaru was on his way from  
  
work to pick up his girlfriend from school, just as they'd been doing the past month. He was on  
  
time as usual. He pulled up in the school parking lot and Kagome wasn't where she was  
  
suppose to be waiting for him. He got out of his car and looked around for her. He saw a lot of  
  
people, but no Kagome.  
  
"Maybe she has dance practice?" he said to himself. "No, she would've called to let me know."  
  
He locked his car and walked up to some girls.  
  
"Excuse me. Have you seen Kagome Higurashi?" he asked a blonde.  
  
She smiled at him. "Hatsumi? No, I saw her this morning, but not since then."  
  
Everyone else said the same. He looked out to the gym's courtyard and saw on one.  
  
Sesshomaru was getting worried. He walked over to the courtyard and stepped through the  
  
open gate.  
  
"You stupid bitch! you're nothing but a whore! You think you can leave me for some stupid,  
  
rich model boy?! You're a damn gold digger." SLAP!  
  
'Wait...model boy? Oh no! Kagome!' he thought.  
  
Sesshomaru rounded the baseball dugout and saw Jinto shaking Kagome then slap her.  
  
Kagome's nose was bleeding, she had a cut lip, a black eye, and a cut on her cheek from Jinto's  
  
ring. Sesshomaru was enraged. He ran in front of Kagome and grabbed Jinto around the neck  
  
and threw him into the wall.  
  
"You son of a bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend!? Didn't I teach  
  
your ass a lesson last time!?" Sesshomaru yelled at him with his eyes turning red.  
  
Jinto struck Sesshomaru across the face, "She's no girl! She's a whore!"  
  
Sesshomaru punched him in the face 3 times then twice in the gut, then throwing him back up  
  
against the fence.  
  
"If you EVER touch Kagome again...no...you know what? If I ever see you NEAR Kagome  
  
again. I swear to God...I will kill you." Sesshomaru spat at him.  
  
He looked over to Kagome.  
  
"Baby? Are you alright? You don't need a doctor, do you?" he cupped her chin.  
  
Her face was shining with tears,"No, I'll be alright."  
  
Sesshomaru got a closer look at her neck and saw finger marks around it. He lightly fingered  
  
her neck. He felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
"I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you." a tear ran down his cheek.  
  
Kagome put a finger to his lips,"Shhh...it's not your fault. I just wanna go home."  
  
Sesshomaru nodded then kissed her. He picked her up and started walking to his car.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I can walk, ya know?" she said.  
  
He nodded his head. "I know. But, I wanna carry you. I want you close to me right now."  
  
Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as she felt him firm his grip on her. She  
  
kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ok..." she said.  
  
They reached his car and he put her in gently. He got in on his side and then drove them home,  
  
with Kagome's hand on his the whole way.  
  
Ending Note: Well, hope you enjoyed! This is Chapter 6! I'm updating fast! But I'm writing a bit slowly because I'm updating so quickly. Anywayz, R&R and I'll be updating whenever I come up with another chapter. Just so you know, right now I'm at chapter 9...so I need to write some more. Ja ne! 


	7. Facing My Problems

Author's Note: I got a lot of reviews telling me what a jerk Jinto is, and I agree. In real life Jinto is actually my ex-boyfriend and this stuff has happened to me. But that's just a little backstory for you guys.Sorry it took me so long to update. I was out of state the past 2 days, I went to Tennessee to see a Rush concert. Anywayz, chapter 7 is good..I hope you enjoy! R&R  
  
Facing My Problems  
  
They got home and Sesshomaru went to Kagome's side of the car and helped her out. He  
  
picked her up again and carried her to the door and took her inside to the kitchen. He sat her  
  
on the counter and got out the medical kit.  
  
"I can't believe he did dthis to you." he said.  
  
Kagome looked down.  
  
"How did this happen?" he asked.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath, "Well, I was coming back across the baseball field from talking to  
  
coach. We have a dance tournament next Friday in Kyoto. Anyway, I was coming back and  
  
Jinto came up to me and told me we needed to talk. I told him to leave me alone. And he said  
  
he would when I heard him out. So I followed him to the dugout. We were talking and he told  
  
me he knew about you. So he started to yell at me and call me things, then he hit me. I couldn't  
  
get him off of me. I was screaming and yelling. Finally, I just gave up and let him hit me. Then  
  
you came..." she started crying.  
  
Sesshomaru pulled her into a tight embrace and held her.  
  
"I'm sorry... I got their too late." he said.  
  
"No, it's my fault... I shouldn't have went with him."  
  
He looked her in the eyes, "You should changed schools. It's not safe there and I'm not their to  
  
protect you." he said quickly.  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No! I can't run away! If I run then he'll believe that I'm truly afraid of  
  
him."  
  
Sesshomaru looked down and nodded, " I understand..."  
  
With that he cleaned her cuts. After he was done she walked to the couch and laid down.  
  
Sesshomaru crawled onto the couch behind her. He draped his right arm over her hip and  
  
started kissing down her neck. He nipped at her ear causing little moans and purrs to come  
  
from her. He pulled the collar of her shirt aside and sucked, kissed, and nipped at her shoulder.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and saveored the feeling shooting throughout her body. She rested her  
  
right arm over his that hung off her hip.  
  
"Tetsuya?" she said breathlesslly.  
  
"Yes?" was his reply as he continued nipping at her shoulder blade.  
  
"What're you doing?" she moaned.  
  
"Trying to make you feel better. Is it working?" he asked.  
  
Kagome moaned again and that answered his question. Kagome rolled over that way she was  
  
facing him. She looked him in the eyes. They were so full of concern. Sesshomaru brought his  
  
thumb up to her cut lip and frowned at it, lightly running his finger over it. Kagome reached up  
  
and took his hand, bringing it to her cheek closing her eyes rubbing her cheek against it.  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes and savored the feeling of her warm cheek. She had a hint of red to  
  
her cheeks. He opened his eyes to look into hers. He felt so right when he was with her. He  
  
leaned forward bringing her face closer to his. He kissed her gently at first then parted her lips  
  
and made it deeper. He put his hand on her cheek with his fingers behind her er. Kagome  
  
kissed him back cuddling closer to him. She reached behind him and wrapped her arm around  
  
his neck.  
  
'Oh my God... I don't believe this... I'm falling for him.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
'I've never felt this complete inmy life..God...Kagome...please don't ever leave me.' Sesshomaru  
  
silently begged.  
  
They kissed a while longer, then when they stopped. They laid there looking into each others  
  
eyes. Every once in a while Sesshomaru would bend foward and give her a peck on the lips.  
  
Kagome buried her head in his neck and began nipping at is. Sesshomaru smiled and held her  
  
closer. Kagome kept on until she fell asleep. Sesshomaru held her close and kep a keen ear  
  
out.  
  
'I promised you Kagome...Jinto will never hurt you again...' he thought then drifted off to sleep. 


	8. A Suprise For Sesshomaru

Author's Note: Sorry guys! I completely forgot about this story. I've been so busy with school and my boyfriend that I just forgot. Well, I'm home sick from school so I decided to update. Gomen! Please forgive me?

A Suprise For Sesshomaru

The rest of the week went by and Kagome met him in the usual place every day after school. Sesshomaru had gone out and gotten her a cellphone, in case she needed anything. Jinto had been glaring at her, but nothing more. Kagome had 2 weeks of school left. She was excited because she couldn't wait to spend the summer with Sesshomaru. They were in his car on their way home when Kagome said,

"Whatcha wanna do this summer?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, "I dunno. We could do wwhatever we wanted to really."

Kagome smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, "It doesn't matter to me as long as I'm with you." she said.

"Same here." he smiled and kissed the top of her head.

They listened to the radio the rest of the way home. When they got there Kagome pounced on him on their way to their front door.

"Kagome what're you doing?" he said.

"I've got a suprise for you!" she said and dragged him into the house and up to his room. "You'd better keep your eyes closed."

He heard his closet door open and Kagome came back over to him and started pulling his shirt off. Sesshomaru gulped. 

"Ummmm...Kagome?" he said.

"Don't worry, I need you in different clothes." she said.

Sesshomaru nodded. She got him changed then took him to her room. She sat him on her bed and went to her closet. Sesshomaru grinned when he heard her undressing. He was tempted to open his eyes, but didn't.

"Ok, let's go!" she said and led him out of the mansion.

She put him in her car and rolled down the top. He kept his eyes closed but held her hand till they got wherever they were going. Kagome stopped the car and got Sesshomaru out. She led him to the front door. Sesshomaru felt cold and smelled ice. Kagome lead him inside and she told him to open his eyes. He opened them and they had to adjust to the bright white glare coming from the ice rink. Kagome had already gotten her skates on and was going out on the ice.

"I rented it tonight. So, it's just us." she said.

She stepped out on the ice and started skating around the rink. Sesshomaru sat down and got his skates on and went out on the rink with her. He watched her skate, so graceful., like she was gliding across water. She stopped in front of Sesshomaru sharply, sbapping him back to reality. Sesshomaru skated around Kagome and she blushed as he stared at her.

"You're like an angel on the ice." he said staring at he rose colored cheeks and nose from the cold.

Kagome smiled, "I've been skating since I was 6." she said

The skated together for the next two hours, then tired, cold, and numb they went and sat down on the bench. Tetsuya wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders as she leaned her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head and she kissed his hand. They got into her car and went home. It was 11:30 p.m. when they pulled up. Kagome got out and unlocked the front door. They walked in and Kagome looked down.

"I'm sorry if you didn't have a fun time with me tonight..." she said.

Tetsuya looked at her strangely,"What!?I had a great time with you! You looked so beautiful when you were skating. It was unearthly." he said.

Kagome blushed. Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around her was and pulle dher to him and kissed her. They kissed deeply and Kagome moved her arms around to his neck. Sesshomaru moved from her mouth to her neck and shoulder. Kagome closed her eyes and moved her head to the side. They kept making it deeper and deeper until they ended up with Sesshomaru's shirt off and him trying to take hers off. Their eyes popped open and they saw what they'd done. Kagome jumped back from him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..." she was looking at the ground red as a beet.

Sesshomaru smiled, "It's ok, I did my fair share too." he gestured at her shirt.

Kagome straightened her shirt and Sesshomaru went to put his back on.

"No." Kagome said sheepishly looking down, "Leave it off..." 

"Follow me..." Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's hand.

He lead her out to the beach. She saw a big pile of wood, a radio, blanket, and a cooler. She sat down on the blanket.

"I've had this prepared all day." he said as he lit the bonfire.

He dragged a huge log to the end of the blanked and sat his back against it. Kagome crawled up to him and sat between his legs with her back against his chest and her arms hanging off his legs.

Sesshomaru started massaging her shoulders, "Can I ask you something?" he said

"Anything." Kagome replied. She was so relaxed, watching the fire and listening to the radio.

"Are you...a virgin?" he asked.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I am. Jinto tried to get me to sleep with him, but I wouldn't do it."

Sesshomaru nodded and kissed the back of her neck.

'Wait...' Hatsumi thought. "Are you asking me...if..I wanna? Uh..you know. Do you want to?" she stuttered.

"Yes, I do. But you're still a virgin and it's gonna hurt. So, we can do it when you're ready. If you want to that is." he said.

"Kagome thought for a minute, "Yes, I do. But when I'm ready I'll let you know."

Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her. "Don't feel like I'm pushing you, I'm not, ok? I'll be ready when you're ready." he said.

Sesshomaru kisssed her forehead then kissed her on the lips. She snuggled against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. It was so calm, so steady. It set her mind to peace. She fell asleep against Sesshomaru with her arms around his waist.

Sesshomaru kissed her hand, "I love you Kagome Higurashi..." he said just low enough for him to hear.

Ending Note: Well what did you think!?!?! TT I hope it's not a disappointment! I know Sesshy's so outta character. But it's my story and I love romantasies!!! Lol. Well R&R!!!!


	9. Summer Days and Deep Thoughts

Author's Note: I got 2 more reviews for my last chapter so far. Still expecting more though. I'm glad you guys like my story.I'm updating faster like I promised! Enjoy this chapter.

Summer Days and Deep Thoughts

The next two weeks passed by quickly and before she knew it Kagome was on

summer vacation. Sesshomaru and Kagome never left each others side. If you were

looking for one you'd find the other. The first week of summer they spent the week

out on the beach with their friends. Sesshomaru and his friends were playing

volleyball and Kagome and her friends were on the blanket watching.

"Well?" Ayumi asked.

"Well what?" Kagome said looking confused.

"Oh my God! Kagome you're so blind! Ayumi's asking if you and Sesshomaru have

made love yet!" Sakura said aggitated.

Hatsumi turned beet red, "No! I mean... we've talked about it once, but that's all."

They all smiled cause they knew it would be soon if they were talking about it. When

Kagome and her friends got up to play volleyball, Sesshomaru and the others sat

down. Now it was his turn for the interrogation.

"So, Sesshomaru. Have you and Kagome had sex yet?" Sora asked.

Sesshomaru smiled, "No. We've talked about it once... but I'm not pushing her. We're

going at her pace. I don't want to fuck this relationship like I have every other one."

"But what if she cheats on you? Just like Lily did? You were torn up for two months."

Takkun pointed out.

Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome who looked at him and smiled, he smiled back.

"She won't cheat on me. Kagome's not like that. I love her guys." he sighed.

Jing shook his head, "You loved all the others too."

Sesshomaru smiled looking down, "Ya know... I look back on those days with them.

And I realize, that me and them never had what Kagome and I have. With them... it

was an infatuation A physical attraction. But with Kagome, it's so much more. The

attraction is to every part of her. I want her...sooo badly. But I can wait I'll wait till'

she's ready." he finished.

Sora, Jing, and Takkun broke out in applause.

"That was a beautiful speech Sesshy!" Takkun said.

The applauding had drawn the girls attention to the guys so they went over to join

them. Kagome cuddled up in Sesshomaru's lap and he wrapped his tail around her.

The friends looked at one another when the couple started kissing, they nodded.

"Well," Jing started "we're just gonna go leave you tow lovebirds alone. We're

leaving."

They all got up, grabbed their clothes and got in the cars and drove off. Kagome

smiled up at Sesshomaru and he smiled back as he bent down to kiss her. Kagome

wrapped her arms arund Sesshomaru's neck as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

The kissing between the two kept getting deeper and deeper. Kagome would moan in

his mouth as he rubbed her back. Eventually, Kagome had Sesshomaru on his back

with her legs on either side of him. He was still rubbing her back as she kissed and

nipped down his chest. Sesshomaru was in heaven...this was bliss. Each nip sent

shocks up his spine.

"Kagome..." he moaned closing his eyes. "I..."

"Ring!Ring!Ring!Ring!" Sesshomaru's cell phone went off. They both almost jumped

out of their skins.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and grabbed it and answered.

"Hello? Yes, I am. Can't you get Koga to cover for me? So, I have to come in now?

Fine, I'll be there in half an hour." he hung up. He looked over at Kagome, "I'm so so

so sorry. I have to go in, Billabong and Independent Company are there and the

model they were going to use was in a car wreck on his way in there. I'm sorry

Kagome..."

She nodded, "It's ok, I understand. Go ahead and go. Take your time."

Sesshomaru smiled, "You wanna come with me?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head, "Nah. I'll hang out here. I need to go and see my grandma

too!"

Sesshomaru smiled, nodded, then kissed her. "Ok, have fun. I'll be home as soon as

they're through with me."

He kissed her once more then got up and left. Kagome sat on the beach looking out

at the ocean, appearing to be deep in thought.

Ending Note: Welp that's it! Chapter done! I promise, the other chapters are longer. This is like a mini chapter that leads up to a bigger part.R&R!!!


	10. Author's Apology

Author's Apology: Hey guys. I got a review about a mistake I made typing. Hatsumi and Tetsuya were the regular characters in the story I'm writing. But I kinda wanted to make it into a Sesshomaru & Kagome. So I've been sitting at my computer typing what I'd written on a document. And it was late. I wasn't thinking. Forgive me if I confused you! I went back and fixed it. In the future, if I do it again. Just write a review and I'll fix it. ; Thanks! I'll get to typing chapter 10 a little later. I'm doing HIM stuff at the moment. Later!


	11. Secrets of the Past Revealed

Author's Note: Yes yes! Gomen nasai! D: It's been ages since I updated. But I'll admit I'm lazy and I completely forgot, but

my boyfriend is making me update Cause he wants to know what's gonna happen and says I'm a brilliant write. Thank

you Jiffy! ;3; But yes, at last! Here is Chapter 10. "Secrets of the Past Revealed"

Sesshomaru came home late that night. Kagome's car was parked outside in the driveway. He walked through the front

door, "Kagome!" he yelled, "I'm home! Finally.." he sighed in relief, but there was no answer to his call. "Kagome!" ...still no

answer. "Kagome?" he yelled as loud as he could. He searched every room in the mansion. Up on the third floor, about to

go back downstairs to call the police when he noticed the roof door cracked. Sesshomaru walked to the door and walked up

the stairs. He reached the top and saw kagome. He was about to yell out to her, but she started talking to herself.

"Oh Koga...we've been over for years and I still find myself thinking of you daily. Sesshomaru reminds me so much of you.

And when I look at him...I remember all the times you and I shared. Even.. that night...when you first told me you loved me.

I almost gave into the lust that night. Mahachihiro Lake...I remember that night...and your words. Now they're worthless...

_"I'll be there with you...always."_ you said. Now look, you're just another guy. You changed so quickly. I couldn't stop it..."

She started crying. Sesshomaru was reaching for her when he jerked his hand back quickly as she started singing.

"I know that you're hiding things,

Using gentle words to shelter me.

Your words were like a dream.

But dreams could never fool me,

Not that easily.

I acted so distant then,

Didn't say goodbye before you left.

But I was listening,

You'll fight your battles far from me,

Far too easily.

"Save your tears 'cause I'll come back."

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door,

But still I swore

To hide the pain,

While I turned back the pages.

Shouting might have been the answer,

What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart?

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart.

'Cause a thousand words call out through the ages,

They'll fly to you,

Even though I can't see,

I know they're reaching you,

Suspended on silver wings.

Oh a thousand words,

One thousand embraces,

Will cradle you,

Making all of your weary days seem far away.

They'll hold you forever.

Oh a thousand words (a thousand words),

Have never been spoken (ohhh yeah),

They'll fly to you,

They'll carry you home (carry you home),

And back into my arms,

Suspended on silver wings (On silver wings),

And a thousand words (ohh),

Call out through the ages (call through the ages),

They'll cradle you (oh yeah)

Turning all of the lonely years to only days (only days),

They'll hold you forever..."

Kagome buried her head in her kneees and let it all out, tears pouring from her eyes. Sesshomaru was stunned by the meaning

of the song.

"Kagome..." he said. She turned quickly with her face shining under the moonlight. Sesshomaru knelt down next to her and

held her close.

"You heard..?" she asked.

"Everything.." he replied.

She cried in his shirt as he held her close.


	12. Just Being There is Enough

I hope you guys liked the last chapter "Secrets of the Past Revealed" again, sorry it took me so long to update. :D But look!

2 Chapters in 1 day! 3 Aren't I great? 333 I hope you guys enjoy this chapter "Just Being There is Enough" Lemon is coming

up in about 2 or 3 more chapters. But leave reviews and tell me how much you love me :B

Sesshomaru had taken Kagome into his arms and held her close to him.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" he asked. She looked down.

"I didn't see a point in bringing up the past times. Besides, it's painful for me to talk about."

Sesshomaru ran his hand through her hair.

"Hatsumi? Why're you with me? You said I reminded you of Koga. Is that why?" he asked fearing her answer.

Hatsumi shook her head. "No. That's not it. That's just a coincidence I guess."

He nodded. "Hatsumi? There's something I've been wanting to say to you." he said. Kagome nodded for him to go on.

He took a deep breath and looked deeply into her dark eyes, took her by her hands, and began.

"Kagome Higurashi...I love you, with all my heart. Whenever I'm with you, I feel complete, at peace. Like, I can be who

I really am. You're the only person that's ever made me feel this way, I don't want to lose this feeling. And...I don't want

to lose you." He looked up from her hands and back into her eyes, with tears in his.

She had tears rolling down her cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her in an embrace again. Even now, with what was

goin on. The smell of her...set him at peace.

"Sesshomaru?" she said. He looked down at her. She placed her hands on his cheeks. "I love you too, Sesshomaru."

He smiled as she bent foward to kiss him. He pulled her close against his body. They each poured their heart and soul

into that kiss. Kagome pulled away and smiled at him.

Later they fixed some popcorn and went into the living room. Kagome sat on the cuch while Sesshomaru went to

his DVD collection. He smirked at her over his shoulder.

"I have a suprise for you." he said. He put in a DVD and went to the couch and sat down. He pulled Kagome into his lap

and pulled the straps from her shoulders as he started to kiss them. The title screan came up and on it said,

_Dragonheart: A New Beginning_. Kagome almost dropped her bowl of popcorn.

"YOU GOT IT! Oh my gosh! How? It must have been so hard to find!" she was in shock. Sesshomaru just smiled.

"Oh, believe me, it was. Not even E-bay had it. I went to every store in Tokyo looking for it. I finally found it. It was the last

one too. I got it just for you."

Kagome was on the verge of tears, she smiled at him. "I love you...thankyou for this." she gave him a kiss.

They watched the movie, with Kagome bouncing up and down rehearsing the lines, as if none of the previous things earlier

had taken place at all. The movie ended and Kagome cuddled close to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome?" he whispered.

"Hm?" she replied.

"I think...you should be an actress. I mean. Look at all these lines you're able to remember. I could never do that..."

Kagome blushed, "I can't. I have really bad stage fright."

Sesshomaru snorted, "Yeah...right. Look, just try it. For me?"

Kagome nodded and smiled. She and Sesshomaru were off to bed at midnight, with one last "I love you" from each of them.

Sesshomaru lay in his bed thinking about Kagome. He loved her dearly, he just wished he knew how to show her.

Meanwhile, Kagome was in her room tossing and turning in her sleep.

_Kagome's Dream:_

"Koga!" she yelled running after him. "Koga!" he was getting farther and farther away. "Koga stop!"

He kept walking. Suddenly, she was at Mahachihiro Lake. She was looking at herself and Koga two years before.

"Koga..." she reached for him but ehr hand went right through.

"Kagome...I love you. And I'll never let you go." They kissed. Kagome felt tears well up in her eyes. She turned away quickly

just to see Koga holding a gun to Sesshomaru, then pull the trigger. Sesshomaru fell back, his back arched beautifully as his

long silver hair flowed around him, as he fell to the ground in slow motion before her very eyes.

She ran to be by his side, she picked him up and held his bleeding body in her laps. She pressed the wound to his chest

horrified. The bleeding was immense. She looked to Koga with tears streaming out of her eyes.

"Why Koga? Why?" she looked back down to Sesshomaru, who was slowly fading before her eyes. "Sesshomaru!

Sesshomaru! Sesshomaru, no! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"

He vanished from her lap, she held her hands to her vision, they were covered in blood. She looked to Koga again, he gave an

evil grin and looked the other way, and began walking away.

_End of Dream_

"Sesshomaru!" she screamed sitting up in bed.

"Hey hey hey! It's ok...I'm here. Don't worry."

Hatsumi threw her arms around his neck and cried in his bare chest. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Kagome? What happened? Bad dream?" he stroke her hair.

"Koga...he killed you. And you vanished from me." she cried.

"Shhh shhh. It's ok. I'm not dead and I haven't vanished."

Sesshomaru looked down at her and smiled. He held her close and rubbed her back until the crying stopped. She'd fallen

asleep. He pulled the covers up over them and thought for a while. She had such a bad past. He needed to help her find a

way to shake it off...or at least move on. He ran his hand through her hair and looked at her sleeping face.

'Kagome...what can I do for you?' he thought wrapping his arms around her letting sleep overtake him.


End file.
